


If only in my dreams

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 20 dicembre: "I'll be home for Christmas"</a></p><p>Natale era il punto di arrivo di ogni anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only in my dreams

Natale era il punto di arrivo di ogni anno.  
Non perché avesse un qualche valore religioso, per lo loro, ma perché era l'unico momento dell'anno in cui il tempo e lo spazio sembravano fermarsi magicamente: non esistevano più il lavoro, le distanze geografiche o i piccoli e grandi impicci quotidiani, perché tutti sapevano che, il venticinque dicembre, sarebbero stati insieme a Tokyo. In realtà, era stato così solo il primo anno: dal secondo, con Takemoto in viaggio per la nazione, Ayumi a Tokyo, Rika e Mayama in Spagna, Hagu a far terapia in America insieme a Shu e Morita chiuso a doppia mandata negli studi della sua casa cinematografica, alla fine non erano riusciti ad accordarsi, troppi problemi con i fusi orari, gli alberghi, la neve ed il lavoro.  
Però ci avevano pensato.  
Takemoto aveva trascorso la serata a ristrutturare in solitudine un antico frontone scolpito, rabbrividendo per il freddo, Mayama aveva prenotato in un meraviglioso ristorante, ma alla fine, per colpa del lavoro di Rika che si era protratto fino a sera tardi, erano finiti a festeggiare il Natale nella loro stanza di albergo con due hotdogs e due birre; Ayumi e Nomiya lo avevano trascorso a casa di quest'ultimo con una cena a lume di candela, Hagu e Shu, imbacuccati in sciarpe, guanti e cappotti, avevano atteso la mezzanotte sulla terrazza del centro di riabilitazione, con il take-away giapponese che lui era riuscito a recuperare in un ristorante poco distante. Morita aveva fatto baldoria con i colleghi di lavoro, tutti vestiti da elfi, con Peter nei panni di Babbo Natale, issato su un gruppo di sedie da ufficio munite di rotelle (legate insieme con il nastro adesivo), che veniva trainato a folle velocità per i corridoio da quelli vestiti da renne.  
Eppure, quando era scoccata la mezzanotte, si erano fermati tutti per un istante: i fusi orari erano diversi, ma ognuno, in cuor suo, sapeva che era Natale e che tutti gli altri, ovunque si trovassero, stavano pensando la stessa cosa. E fu così tutti gli anni, che riuscissero ad incontrarsi oppure no: quando gli orologi facevano scattare la mezzanotte della Vigilia, la loro memoria correva indietro, ai ricordi dell'università e di quei cinque anni densi e dolci come sciroppo alla frutta, e per un istante erano tutti insieme, come durante le loro feste di Natale nello scalcinato appartamento di Shu e la promessa era a rispettata.  
  
_I'll be home for Christmas.  
If only in my dream._  


End file.
